Fox and Wolf: Biju of the Leaf
by Kagemaru Okami
Summary: What would happen if there was another Jinchuriki in Konoha? One stronger than the Kyubi. This is a story about my OC.XTayuya, NarutoXIno pairings. This is my first fanfiction, so please no flaming, please read/review . Rated M for future posts
1. Chapter 1

** *Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.* **

**What started as a quiet night in Konoha, quickly became a night of chaos and bloodshed.**

"Everyone, fall back!" A young Kakashi yelled as another group of Anbu were crushed by the advancing Nine-Tailed Fox.

**Right before Kakashi was crushed by one of the Fox's tails, Minato Namikaze used his Hiraishin no Jutsu and grabbed Kakashi before teleporting onto a cliff in front of the Fox.**

"For someone who's supposed to be a prodigy, you sure are a pain in the ass, Kakashi." Said an older man standing at Kakashi's other side.

"Well, excuse me if I'm not strong enough to handle a Biju on my own!" Kakashi retorted. "Besides, I didn't see you out there, Kane*! Where the hell were you anyway?! By the way, where's Itachi?"

"Sorry, Kakashi, Kane was assisting me. As for Itachi, he is helping to evacuate the village." Minato explained while revealing the bundled infant in his arms.

"Sensei," Kakashi asked. "Why did you bring your newborn son out here on the battlefield?"

"Because he plans to make his son the container for the Nine-Tails." Said Sarutobi as he appeared on the cliff next to Jiraiya.

"Third Hokage, Lord Jiraiya, what are you two doing here?" Kakashi asked.

"We're here to stop my idiot of a student for throwing his life away." Jiraiya said.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sensei, but as Hokage of this village, this burden falls on my shoulders and mine alone."

"Minato, as your predecessor, I am well aware of how you feel, but what of your wife and son?"

"I'm sorry, Sarutobi-sensei, but Kushina died giving birth to Naruto." Minato said sadly.

"Speaking of Naruto," Kakashi said. "What will happen to him after you seal the Nine-Tails inside him, Minato-sensei?"

"My only wish is that he will be seen and treated as a hero of this village, and not as the beast he contains."

"Kukukukuku. You might want to listen to the information I have before you throw your life away, Minato." A snake-like figure said.

"How did you escape from your cell, Orochimaru?!" A half angry, half scared Kakashi asked.

"Kukuku. It's not that hard to escape, especially when you're cells aren't even locked." Orochimaru explained.

"Orochimaru, this is neither the time nor the place. Now please, tell us what information you have." Sarutobi ordered.

"I apologize, Sarutobi-sensei. I just wanted to inform you that Tsunade and I found Kushina Uzumaki and with our combined help, we manged to place her in stable condition. Tsunade and five other medics are getting her to safety as we speak."

"Y-y-you mean Kushina's alright? She's still alive?" said a weeping Minato who was being held up by Kakashi and Kane. "Wait, but with Kushina still alive, I can't bring myself to perform the sealing. What kind of Hokage does that make me?"

"In my opinion, that makes you a compassionate one, old friend." Said Kane with a hand on Minato's shoulder.

"Hnhnhnhn. If you wish, I'll perform the sealing, but I ask that we find another newborn child." Said a cloaked figure with a bark of a laugh.

Who are you and why would we need abother newborn child and where are we gonna find a newborn child now?" Kakashi asked taking a fighting stance.

"All you need to know at this point, is that I am willing to give up my freedom to seal the Kyubi and that we still need to find another newborn child." Said the cloaked figure impatiently.

"My wife, Fuki*, had our child before the Nine-Tails attacked." Kane said. Would that suffice?"

"But why do we need another child?" Sarutobi asked, not fully trusting the cloaked figure.

"Because, I can seal the Kyubi into one child at the cost of sealing myself into the other."

"Kukuku. Why would you willingly seal yourself for our sake, and why did you say freedom earlier instead of life?"

"Because, I am the Jubi, the Ten-Tailed Wolf. Before you say anything, the only reason why you've never heard of me is because after I was sealed inside the Sage of Six Paths and then released after giving him the Rinnegan, I took on a human form. I've been spending the years since then enjoying myself while watching your kind."

**And with a deafening roar, the Kyubi started to charge its next attack.**

"Listen, we don't have enough time to explain everything! Get the other child quickly! I'll buy us some time, but hurry!" The cloaked figure said as he burst into a beam of light.

**Out of the beam of light, a giant wolf with ten tails started fighting the Kyubi.**

"Minato, Kane hurry and go grab the child so we can seal them both and be done with this!" Jiraiya yelled.

"Kane, did you place the seal in your home?" Minato asked.

"Yes, it's in the living room."

"Let's go then!" Minato said as he and Kane disappeared in a yellow flash of light returning not even two minutes later with Fuki holding a crying bundle in her arms.

"We have the child!" Sarutobi yelled. "What do we do now?!"

"Hold the children and once one of my tails touches them, the sealing will commence." The Jubi yelled. "First things first, we'll seal the Kyubi into the blond child. After that, I'll seal myself into the other."

**Fifteen minutes later, the Kyubi had been successfully sealed inside of Naruto.**

"Miss, if I may ask, what is the name of your child?" The Jubi asked.

"Wh-why do you wish to know?" A shaken Fuki asked.

"I just wish to know the name of my host."

"Kagemaru. Kagemaru Okami." Fuki said confidently.

"Hnhnhnhn. How very fitting, I just hope you can keep things interesting kid." The Jubi laughed as he sealed himself inside Kagemaru.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

***Twelve Years Later***

"Naruto! Kagemaru! You two are in big trouble now!" yelled a very pissed off Iruka. "I can't believe you two defiled the Hokage Monument! What would your fathers say?!"

"Probably just laugh and tell us not to do it again!" Both boys yelled back in unison while still running from their pursuer.

"Naruto, I think it's time we split up! I'll meet you at the spot, OK?!" Kagemaru yelled, jumping off in a different direction. The "spot" being the abandoned apartment building.

"OK, see you there! If you don't get caught that is!" Naruto yelled back.

"Don't worry Iruka, I'll go after Kagemaru. This one's personal." Anko said licking a kunai. "Nobody defiles my precious dango and gets away with it!" She purred in a seductive manner that promised bloodshed.

"Umm, Anko, we're trying to catch them, not kill them." Iruka said sweat-dropping.

"I know, I know. I'm just gonna have a little fun is all." Anko cackled going after Kagemaru.

_"I hope she doesn't cause too much trouble." _Iruka prayed.

***Two and a Half Hours Later***

"Aw, come on Iruka-sensei, can we go ahead and get this over with?" Naruto asked with a bored tone.

"No, Naruto. We're waiting on Anko and Kagemaru." Iruka said. _"I actually kinda hope Kagemaru didn't get caught after seeing that look in Anko's eyes." "_Now, Naruto, do you know what happened?" He asked.

"I think it happened when you first started chasing us. While we were running, I think Kagemaru accidentally stepped on her dango."

"I feel sorry for Kagemaru, now." Iruka said "Anyone that messes with Anko's dango had better pray to Kami for a quick and painless death. But, unfortunately, knowing Anko, that's not gonna happen."

**At that moment, Anko kicked in the door carrying a tied-up, bruised, and cut-up Kagemaru before dropping him hard to the floor.**

"OWW! How many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' Anko?" Kagemaru asked coughing. "I promise, I'll buy you some dango after I make Genin and do some D-Rank missions to get some money." He said exasperatedly.

"You got yourself a deal, gaki. I'll hold you to it." Anko said cheerfully.

"Anko, if you two are done chit-chatting, we still need to get these two to the Hokage for their punishment." Iruka said.

"Sorry, Iruka. Just had to get that little detail taken care off." Anko said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

**Anko started dragging Kagemaru into the Hokage's office where the village elders, Kohara and Homura, Sarutobi, Rin, Kane, Kakashi, and Minato were waiting.**

"I believe you two know why you're here." Minato asked, going into Full Hokage Mode.

"Come on man, you've gotta try ramen at least once." Naruto said to Kagemaru. "I don't know how you've lived this long without it!"

"Like I've told you before, Naruto, I will try ramen after you try yakisoba." Kagemaru stated defiantly.

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVV VVVEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRR!" Naruto screamed.

"Geeze, a simple no would have sufficed." Kagemaru said holding his hands to his ears."

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Minato yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. We here ya." Both boys said.

"OK. Anko, Iruka, Elders, you may leave. But rest assured, these two will be punished." Minato said.

**As soon as the mentioned people had left, Minato, Kane, and Sarutobi performed a powerful security and sound-proof jutsu around the room. As soon as they finished, everyone in the room erupted into laughter. It took around 13 minutes before everyone to calm back down.**

"Hahahaha, I can't believe you two were able to outrun a Chunin and a Special Jounin for over two hours!" Kakashi laughed while giving Naruto a slap on the back.

"So Kagemaru," Sarutobi asked. "What all did Anko do to you?"

"Don't ask old man. Just please don't ask." Kagemaru said trying to crawl into the fetal position while still standing up. "I'm gonna have nightmares so bad, even Inoichi won't be able to help me. On the bright side though, she is a good kisser."

**At that moment, a huge sweat-drop formed on the back of everyone's head. While this was going on, a figure appeared behind Kagemaru and before he could react…**

** GLOMP!**

"Bahhhh! What the hell just hit me?" Kagemaru asked, a little dazed. After a couple seconds, he realized who it was.

"R-R-Rin* onee-chan. Too tight, too tight. I. Can't. Breath." Kagemaru finally made out before Rin turned the glomp into a full nelson.

"Oh, otouto, just what am I gonna do with you." Rin said "Just wait until Mom hears what you two did this time."

"Leave your brother alone, Rin. I think being chased by Anko was punishment enough. Besides, your mother is an Uzumaki after all, and we know how angry a female Uzumaki can get. Right, Minato?" Kane stated as a cold chill ran down everyone's spine at his last comment.

"Angry, nothing! You of all people should know how they are when they're giving birth." Minato said as a cold chill ran down both his and Kane's spines. "Besides, we're getting off track here." Minato said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ehm, as funny as that prank of yours was boys, your punishment will be to clean off the Hokage Monument." Minato said, going back to Full Hokage Mode. "Iruka has brought it to my attention that the two of you are both having trouble with the basic Clone Jutsu and we believe that is because you both possess rather large chakra capacities. So to make sure you both pass your Academy Graduation Exam, we're going to teach you both the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now, Let's Get Started!" Minato said with a glint in his eyes.

**Three hours later, both Naruto and Kagemaru were able to successfully create 10 shadow clones each and put them all to good use in helping them to clean the Hokage Monument**

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this chapter. I have made it where Rin is the adopted sister of my character. I hope you will continue to read my story and please review so I can know if I am doing something right or not, and please feel free to shoot me any ideas.**

**Kane: one of minatos child hood friends current head of the okami clan, anbu captain and serves as minatos advisor next to Hiruzen, black eyes black hair tall slightly mucular yet lanky **

**Fuki: kanes wife, kagemarus mother and retired anbu member sister to kushina. Retired ninja of the hidden leaf, green eyes red hair tall thin lethal **

**Rin: student and adopted daughter of minato, currently in anbu and is kagemarus adopted older sister**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own naruto blah blah blah. I only own Kagemaru Okami. Now on with the fic!**

**Kagemaru: Its about damn time.**

**Me: Shut the hell up! Who asked you?**

**Tayuya: Why don't you both shut the F**K up so they can read the story?**

**Kagemaru: Yes ma'am!**

**Me: Yes ma'am!**

* * *

><p><strong>*On the Morning of the Graduation Exam*<strong>

**Today, we find both of our heroes walking with their friends on their way to the Academy, debating about who they thought should be the Rookie of the Year.**

"Munch, munch. So Shikamaru, who do you think should be the Rookie of the Year? Om nom munch." Choji asked as everyone looked towards Shikamaru, awaiting his response.

"Hu, troublesome. Honestly, if I had to guess, I'd have to say it would have between Naruto and Kagemaru. But, since Kagemaru really doesn't care for this sort of thing, I'd have to give it to Naruto."

"Come on, you can't be serious, Shikamaru! I don't think Kagemaru would just give up the title of Rookie of the Year to Naruto. I mean, I know that Naruto isn't a pushover but still." Kiba yelled while the others shook their heads in either agreement or disagreement.

"Nom, munch, munch. So what do you two think, Naruto? Kagemaru? …Guys?" Choji asked through handfuls of chips.

**To everyone's surprise, Naruto and Kagemaru were already fifty feet ahead of them.**

Yo, if you guys don't hurry your asses up, we'll leave you behind. And I don't think it'll look good for you three if you're late for the Graduation Exam." Kagemaru yelled back at the three.

"And I really don't want to hear Iruka-sensei bitch us out for being late to both class _and_ the exam!" Naruto yelled.

"As much as I hate to admit it, they're both right. Besides, it's too troublesome trying to pretend that we're actually paying attention to Iruka-sensei while he's yelling at us." Shikamaru said yawning.

I guess we had better catch up to them, then." Kiba said. "Just for the record, I got my money on Kagemaru."

**Late at the academy**

"Alright class. As you all know, today is your Graduation Exam." Iruka began. "I hope you all are prepared for today and it is also my hope that you will all pass and go on to become exceptional shinobi and carry on the Will of Fire of this village. Now, as for the exam, Mizuki-sensei will explain."

"Thank you, Iruka-sensei. Now, listen up everyone! I will first explain the order in which the events of the exam will take place, and then I shall explain what you need to do to pass each event." Mizuki said. "First off, you will have preform the Transformation Jutsu, Substitution Jutsu, and then create at least three clones of your choice."

"Next is the target range. You will each be split into two groups and given 12 kunai knives and 12 shuriken each to throw at 11 stationary targets and one mobile target on the two ranges here. One group will start at the East range using kunai while the other group will start at the West range using shuriken. Once one group has finished, they'll move to the next range and do the same using their other tools until everyone has thrown all 24 of their tools at the targets. To pass, you must make a total of 16 out of 24 hits."

"Then finally, we have the Taijutsu exam to wrap things up. This exam will be a single elimination tournament. Where you end up on the bracket determines how many points you will receive. The overall points leader will be declared the Rookie of the Year." Mizuki announced. "Now, if there are no questions, let us begin."

**The first part of the exam went off without a hitch. If you ask him, Mizuki still swears to this day that when it came time for Naruto and Kagemaru's turns, he swears that out of the five Shadow Clones they each made, while the first four supported peace signs, the ones on the very end flipped him off for the very briefest of seconds before making a peace sign like the rest. As for the kunai and shuriken event, it went rather smooth. Naruto and Kagemaru tied with 23 out of 24 hits with Naruto missing one kunai and Kagemaru missing one shuriken.**

"Alright, everyone, we have finally come to the last part of the exam, the single elimination Taijutsu tournament." Iruka said. "There will be an odd man out in this tournament. Instead of the odd man go straight to the finals, they will have to face off against Mizuki-sensei to earn that spot. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, if it's alright Iruka-sensei, I'll volunteer to face Mizuki-sensei so everyone else can focus on their own fights." Kagemaru said sitting under a shade tree.

"Oi, what the hell kinda stunt are you trying to pull?" Naruto yelled out. "Are you too scared to fight me?"

"You know for once, we're on the same page, dobe." Sasuke said standing with his hands in his pockets.

"Who the hell cares? It's too much of a pain anyway. Let him do whatever the hell he wants." Shikamaru said as he laid back and watched the clouds roll by.

"Quit your bitching, Naruto." Kagemaru said. "Besides, I was under the impression that you and Sasuke wanted a rematch. This is the last time I do you a favor."

"Alright, if there aren't any more interruptions, we will now start the tournament." Iruka said.

**Now we are going to skip over all of the unimportant fights and go right to the fights that actually matter.**

"Our next match will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Iruka announced. "You may begin when ready."

"You ready to get this over with, dobe?"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get your ass kicked, teme?" Naruto said mockingly. "Do you really believe that you are gonna be able to keep up with me, even with those eyes of yours?" He said knowing full well that Sasuke hadn't awakened his Sharingan yet.

"Tch, I'm not even gonna need to use my Sharingan against you." Sasuke said charging in to deliver a right hook.

"My, my, you are very impatient, teme." Naruto said easily dodging the attack and delivering one of his own, a knee into Sasuke's gut.

"Well, well, it looks like you're not such a dobe after all." Sasuke said standing up straight then assuming a fighting stance. "But just so you know, I'm still getting warmed up."

"That's good to here. I'd hate to think that that was all you had. I mean, I know that you're not as good as Itachi, what with him being a prodigy and all, but still."

"How Dare You Speak To Sasuke-kun That Way! You're Just Jealous Of His Strength!" Yelled a certain pink-haired loudmouth.

"Hmm, troublesome banshee." Shikamaru remarked.

"I'll show you. I will surpass my brother and I will rule the Uchiha clan." Sasuke said landing a hard uppercut to Naruto's chin.

"It takes a lot more than just strength to be a good leader." Naruto said rubbing his chin. "Now, stop holding back and show me what you really got."

"Just remember, you asked for this. Maybe if you get on your knees and beg, I might let you work in the Uchiha stables once you realize the fact that you will never become a ninja." Sasuke said as he charged in for a final attack.

"There is something else that is different between you and your brother, besides him being a prodigy. Itachi would never use the Uchiha name as an intimidation technique."

"Stop Comparing Me To My Brother! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"

"Also your brother wouldn't let a trivial thing like that get to him." Naruto said ducking Sasuke's attack and drove an elbow into his ribs. As for me, I will become the next Hokage! Believe It!" He yelled using his fingers as claws and grabbed Sasuke by the shirt, threw Sasuke over his shoulder, and slammed him on the ground.

"Winner: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze!" Iruka announced.

"Kami, I hope that he doesn't keep saying that." Kagemaru said as a mass of sweat drop drenched heads behind him nodded in agreement.

"Alright, class. We're gonna take a break so meet back here in about an hour and we'll finish up the tournament."

"Wait, what about my Sasuke-kun? He's still unconscious. And how in the hell did he lose to Naruto? He had to have cheated somehow."

"Shut the hell up, Billboard Brow! Naruto-kun won that match fair and square, so get over it!" Ino yelled as she tended to Naruto.

"Yo, Kagemaru. You wanna go get a bite to eat while we wait." Naruto asked sitting next to Ino under a large shade tree.

"Sorry, I can't. I have a promise that I need to keep. I'd rather get it out of the way now than have to worry about it later."

"What, you paying Anko her dango back?"

"Why are you going to hang out with that psycho anyway?" Ino asked.

"A promise is a promise. Plus she's not _that_ bad." Kagemaru said shivering.

"If that's true, then why are you shivering like that, Kagemaru?" Ino said laughing with Naruto.

"Tch, shut up. Fricking pain in the ass blondes, I swear."

** Later at Ankos house**

"I think this is the place." Kagemaru said looking at the piece of paper that had Anko's address on it. "I just hope that she's here."

**Knock, knock, knock. Creeeeeak.**

"Damn, this place is a mess. At least she recycles, if you can call it that." He said as he stared at a large Konoha symbol made out of dango sticks that had been thrown into the wall.

"Holy crap. Does she really read that perverts books?" He said as he opened a copy of "Icha-Icha Paradise."

"Mmmmh, have you found the good part yet?" A voice behind Kagemaru said as two large, wet mounds pressed up against his back and a wet arm wrapped around him and lifted him up in the air.

"Gaaah, What The Fuck? Why The Hell Are You Wet? Put Me Down!"

"But the fun was just starting." Anko purred as she playfully bit his neck.

"I Don't Care! Put Me Down, N…" He started before a bottle connected with his head.

"How many times do I have to ask you to keep the fucking noise level down?" A pissed-off Tayuya yelled.

***5 Minutes Later***

"Next time Anko, don't use me as a human shield."

"Yeah, sorry about that." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Tch, don't even think about bitching at me. It's not my fucking fault." Tayuya said.

"What the hell do you mean it's not you're fucking fault? You threw the damn bottle!"

"Then you should've kept your damn mouth shut, especially, when someone's trying to fucking sleep!"

"And how the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"That's not my damn problem!"

"Alright, that's enough you two lovebirds!" Anko yelled.

"Me with him/her are you crazy?" They both yelled in unison

"I had to say something to shut the two of you up. Besides, I think you two would make a great couple." Anko cooed. "Besides Kagemaru, don't you still have a match? Who are you fighting anyway, Gaki?"

"I'm fighting Mizuki-sensei, and I guess I should hurry and head back."

"Why are you fighting him?"

"I let Naruto have his fight with Sasuke and I was made the odd man out in the bracket."

"Well personally, I hope you kick his ass. You had better get going so you're not late. We'll be there later to cheer you on."

"Tch, whatever. It's not like I have anything better to do today." Tayuya said.

"Thanks. See you there then."

**Meanwhile in The Hall of Justice…I mean: Back at the Academy**

"Alright, now that everyone's back, we can begin the final fight of the first round. Since Kagemaru is fighting a more advanced opponent, he has been granted permission to use weapons."

"Heh, I'll even be nice and fight you with one arm tied behind my back if it'll make you feel better." Mizuki said with a smirk.

"Isn't it against one of the Great Shinobi Laws to underestimate your opponent?" Kagemaru said as he drew his wooden sword and wakisashi.

"I think that it's a few years too early to lecture me about the Shinobi Laws, ya brat."

"If both opponents are ready, you may begin!" Iruka yelled.

* * *

><p><strong> AND A MAJOR CLIFF HANGER LOL!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took soo long but its here now. Please read and review. No flames though I just do this for fun and sheer boredom in my college algebra lol. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I dont own naruto blah blah blah. I only own Kagemaru Okami. Now on with the fic!**

**tayuya: its about damn time  
><strong>

**kagemaru: yeah yeah im sorry  
><strong>

**anko:not to break up your love fest but can we get to the story  
><strong>

**kagemaru and tayuya: were not together  
><strong>

**naruto: riiiight and im already the hokage  
><strong>

**tayuya:ill take psycho you get blondie  
><strong>

**kagemaru: fine by me, oh please enjoy and review  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Why don't you come and find out, Sensei?" Kagemaru replied.<p>

"Alright. You asked for it, you little punk." Mizuki said charging in. "Let's see how well you take this!" He yelled throwing a chakra-enhanced punch.

"Crap, this is gonna hurt." Kagemaru thought as he crossed both of his swords in front of him to try and absorb some of the damage.

"Man, this isn't good. At this rate, if Kagemaru doesn't think of something fast, it'll all be over. Tch, how troublesome." Shikamaru commented.

"Hey everyone. How's the gaki doing so far?" Anko asked as she and Tayuya made their way to the group standing around the battle.

"Oh hey Anko." Naruto said. "It's not looking so good for him right now. By the way, who's the redhead that's trying to kill Kiba?"

"Oh, that's Tayuya. Naruto, Tayuya. Tayuya, Naruto."

"If you don't mind, I'm kinda busy here damn it!" Tayuya yelled as she kept beating the crap out of Kiba.

"Why don't you just give up this fight, brat?" Mizuki said taunting Kagemaru. "You know you have no chance against me anyway."

"You know, if you had used that tactic on any of the other students that might have worked. That's exactly why I took it upon myself to fight you." Kagemaru said as he began to wrap ninja wire around his wakasashi. "Now, I'll ask you the same question: Why don't you give up this fight? If you don't, I'll have no choice but to embarrass you in front of the entire academy."

"My, my. Someone's getting cocky." Mizuki said chuckling.

"Oi shithead! Hurry up and kick this guy's ass already! I'm bored and starving over here!" Tayuya yelled out.

"You keep out of this, brat!" Mizuki yelled back turning his attention away from Kagemaru.

"That's 2 more rules you've broken." Kagemaru said as he began charging towards Mizuki. "And that's gonna cost you big time." He said as he stabbed his wakasashi into the ground and used the momentum to assist in leaping towards Mizuki.

"What the hell are you talking about you…?" Mizuki started to say before Kagemaru delivered a knee to his face.

"Now this fight is over." Kagemaru said as he pulled on the wire which pulled the wakasashi out of the ground and flew towards Mizuki, hitting him on the head and knocked him down as it passed by. "I gave you a choice. Looks like you picked the wrong one." Kagemaru said as he slammed both swords down on each side of Mizuki's neck rendering him unconscious.

"Hehe, I told you that he'd win, Akamaru." A bruised Kiba said as Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Looks like you were right, Shikamaru." Chouji said as he munched on his chips.

"Tch, troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"With that, this class is dismissed. Tomorrow we will reveal the test results and give out the team assignments. Take the rest of the day off and relax." Iruka said.

* * *

><p><strong>*A Short While Later*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Woohoo, we got the rest of the day off!" Ino cheered. "Say what do you want to go do for the rest of the day, Naruto-kun?"<p>

"Well, I guess we could go to the usual spot, but I have a feeling that Kage's gonna be there as well."

"Alright, gaki's. I gotta get back to the T&I Divison. See ya back at the house, Red." Anko said as she turned to leave.

"Yeah, whatever. You had better not show up late as fuck wasted again!" Tayuya yelled out. "Oi, blondies, where'd you say shithead would be at?"

"If by "shithead" you mean Kagemaru, He'll be sitting up on top of the Second Hokage's head at the Hokage Monument." Ino said.

"Thanks, blondie." Tayuya said as she leapt towards the monument.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later. At The Monument*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Surprise, surprise." Kagemaru said as he noticed Tayuya appeared behind him. "You're not here to throw another bottle at me, are you?" He asked as he fell to his back to look at Tayuya.<p>

"Tch, like I need one to kick your ass." Tayuya said as she walked over towards him.

"So, what brought you all the way out here in the first place?"

"Well, you're the only person I know here besides Anko and I want to have something to eat that isn't served on a stick."

"Hmm, how about some yakisoba? My treat." Kagemaru said kipping-up and began stretching out.

"Free food and something that isn't dango. Sounds good to me."

"Alright, let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>*Later at Soba Ichiraku*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenchi!" Kagemaru called out as they entered the stand. "You still alive or have you two finally killed each other?!"<p>

"Well, if it isn't my favorite customer, and no we haven't yet." The man Kagemaru called Kenchi said. "So, what'll you have today?"

"I'll have 2 of the shrimp, 2 beef and 2 chicken. What about you, Red?"

"I'll have the same thing, old man." Tayuya said as the two sat down at the counter.

*15 Minutes Later*

"Order up!" Kenchi said as he delivered their order. "There ya go kids. If you need anything else, I'll be in the back here. Don't want to interrupt your date." He said smirking.

"It's not a date!" Kagemaru and Tayuya yelled at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>*After Finishing Their Meal*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kami, you sure can put it away, can't you?" Tayuya asked as Kagemaru paid for the meal and the two left the stand.<p>

"You're not any better. I surprised you're not on some kinda diet or something." Kagemaru commented.

"Ah, shut up. I'm not gonna starve myself just to look good for someone. Besides, I'm a ninja so I'll work it off anyway."

"Finally, a kunoichi with some sense."

"Where to now?"

"Uh, I don't know. Where would you like to go?"

"Somewhere where I can just relax and unwind."

"There's the hot springs."

"Kami, that sounds perfect right about now."

"Well, we better get to walking then. It's not too far from here."

"Oi, isn't that the Wonder Blondes?" Tayuya said as she noticed Naruto and Ino. "Maybe we should invite them to come along."

"Hey Kage. Where are you two headed?" Naruto asked as the four met up.

"Tayuya wanted to go and relax at the hot springs."

"Ooooooh, the hot springs. Can we go Naruto-kun? Please?" Ino pleaded.

"Sure, why not? I got some kinks I need to work out." Naruto said rubbing his shoulder. "Let's go." He said as the group headed towards the hot springs.

"Oh, I just realized something, Naruto-kun. This is the perfect double date!" Ino said excitedly.

"We Aren't Together!" Kagemaru and Tayuya yelled at the same time.

"Oh, really?" Ino asked as a sly smile came over her face. "You could have fooled me what with the synchronized response and all. Anyway we're gonna go on ahead. See you guys there." She said as she and Naruto leapt away.

"I swear to Kami, I'm gonna kill them!" Kagemaru yelled.

"Not if I beat you to it, shithead." Tayuya said.

"Alright, blondes aside for now, why do you insist on calling me 'shithead'?"

"Because, unless you prove to me otherwise, that is all you will be in my eyes: a shithead."

* * *

><p><strong>*Later. At the Hot Springs*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, fuck yes. This is just what the doctor ordered." Tayuya said as she and Ino started soaking in the hot spring.<p>

"You know, it's gonna be hard for you to find someone if you keep talking like that."

"The way I see it, Blondie; if they can't take it, they can't have it. I've been wondering something since we got in here though. Where in the hell is the dividing wall for the guy's side?"

"Well, about that…" Ino started as she started rubbing the back of her head.

"Wait, don't fucking tell me. We're in a M-MIXED BATH?!" Tayuya asked beginning to freak out.

* * *

><p><strong>*Meanwhile. With Kagemaru and Naruto*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh, man. The look on Mizuki's face when your sword hit him in the face. That was fucking priceless, man." Naruto said laughing.<p>

"You Fucking Blonde Assholes!" Tayuya yelled as she headed over towards the guy's side. "You Planned This All Along, Didn't You?!"

"Seriously? I can't believe you guys did this. I'm outta here." Kagemaru said standing up. However as he turned to leave, Naruto grabbed his arm and pushed him back towards the pool.

"Don't be such a prude, Kage." Ino said as she and Naruto poofed into smoke.

"Fucking Shadow Clones!" Kagemaru and Tayuya said in unison.

In his haste to cover up his eyes, Kagemaru stepped into a wash bucket and began sliding towards Tayuya.

"No, No, No! You better fucking stop, shithead!"

"I can't!" He yelled as the two collided and fell into the shallow end of the pool. "Ah crap. Sorry, Tayuya. Are you alri…?" Kagemaru started before he noticed where his hands were.

"You have three seconds to get your hands off of my chest." Tayuya said her anger increasing with each passing second.

"Crap! I'm so sorry! Please don't kill me!" Kagemaru yelled as he quickly swam to the other side of the pool, all the while keeping his hands up in defense and trying to hide the blood that was trickling out of his nose.

"If you ever do anything like that again, I will fucking kill you in the most painful way that I can think of." She said as she angrily rewrapped her towel.

"Yeah, yeah. I said I was sorry for Kami's sake. You should bitch out the blondes, not me."

"Well, they're not here right now, are they? Plus, they weren't the ones that felt me up, so it seems that you're their scapegoat, shithead."

"Alright, alright. I'll take you shopping or something."

"You know, it's funny. Most people go on a date first before they get a chance to touch the goods." Tayuya said as a mischievous smile crept over her face.

"Fine, I'll buy you dinner then." Kagemaru said as he started blushing.

"Deal. Now that that's settled, how do you think that your team placement will be tomorrow?"

"Ideally, I'd like to have Naruto and Kiba on my team, but realistically I have no clue. I know that there will be the new Ino-Shika-Cho trio that is gonna be under Jii-san's son. Then I bet that Kiba gets partnered up with Shino. As for the third member of their group, I have no clue. Naruto might get matched up with Sasuke and, unfortunately for him, a certain pink-haired banshee.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile on the other side of the village, said pink-haired banshee sneezed loudly.<strong>

* * *

><p>"Huh, I wonder if Sasuke-kun's talking about me."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Back at the Hot Spring*<strong>

* * *

><p>"What about me, shithead? Would you want me on your team?"<p>

"Huh, I didn't even know you were a ninja. But, sure. You'd definitely be better that some of the other kunoichi and maybe even some of the guys at the Academy."

"I've had ninja training, but I just haven't taken my exam. I honestly didn't think that there'd by anyone at the Academy that I'd be able to stand."

"Well, I hope that you are able to become one. We could go on missions together." He said as he noticed that the sun was beginning to set. "Let's head outta here. It's getting pretty late."

"Yeah, I suppose that you're right." She agreed as the two headed inside to change.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later. Outside of the Hot Springs*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Would you like me to walk you home, Tayuya?" Kagemaru asked.<p>

"Tch, I can walk there by myself, but if you want to tag along be my guest, shithead."

"Actually, that won't be necessary, gaki." Anko said as she walked towards the two. "Red has to come along with me to see the Hokage."

"Oh, hey there Anko. I guess I'll see you later then, Tayuya.

"See ya, shithead. And hey! Make sure you get those blondes back for me!" Tayuya yelled as Anko led her towards the Hokage Tower.

"Oh, you can count on that!" Kagemaru yelled back as he headed back to his home.

* * *

><p><strong>*Later At the Hokage Tower*<strong>

* * *

><p>"Alright. After going over your file along with the report by Anko, I am pleased to say that I shall grant you permission to become a ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Minato said. "That is, if you want."<p>

"Hehe, if you would have asked me that a few days ago, I would have told you 'Hell No', but things have changed. So, I will gladly become a Leaf Village ninja under one condition."

"What would that be?"

"I have to be put on the same team as a certain someone."

* * *

><p><strong>sorry it took me so long to to post this chapter between family issues work and school im back and i hope to be posting more frequntly but i make no promises so pleas review as long as there are no flames your support is what keeps me going <strong>


End file.
